ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Double Dragonian
Rare/Ex Weapons not dropping In regards to Rare/Ex weapons not dropping, it may be because everyone in the group already as the weapon that "load". Let's say you have an A l'Outrance and that you then kill Hellion. Even though the A l'Outrance drops 100% of the time, it will not show as dropping because you already have it. This may be the case here. If everyone in the party has a Dissector, and Dissector "loads" when you open the chest, it will not show as dropping. If this is not the case, please post here with details of your experience. (This comment's unsigned and this editor doesn't know how to put in the formal "this is an unsigned comment" tag) When you have a rare (ex flag doesn't matter) drop from the chest, and the chest loads it, it'll go into the treasure pool regardless of distribution settings. Incidentally, if you're the quartermaster, it lets you know the moment you open the chest (i.e. several seconds before you see the drop) that you already have it and that it's going into the treasure pool. --Narol 22:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ---- That could be true, hadn't occurred to me. On only 1 of the 5 runs we did we didn't get the r/e weapon to load, I can see that being Heart Snatcher, since I think by that point we might have all had one. Since these went so well for us I'll probably do another round (need Destroyers) and I can keep a closer eye on that next time. I will try to verify with the group I went with if they all had the dagger on the round it didn't drop. (--Avoisin 21:54, 2 January 2008 (UTC)) Strategy Can be defeated with a decent damage dealing party. Sleeper is required. When either of the Dragons HP reaches 25% or less, both Dragons become much more powerfull. ;If BRD Sleeper: :*Buff, then enter the arena. :*BRD Lullaby the BRD Dragon, while NIN tank pulls the WAR well out of range (Down the slope). :*BRD is to keep the BRD Dragon Slept, while the Party kills the WAR. :*BRD to debuff the remaining dragon at all times. ;If RDM Sleeper: :*Buff, then enter the arena. :*RDM Sleep the WAR Dragon while Nin tank pulls the BRD well out of range (Down the slope). :*RDM continue's to Gravity, Sleep the WAR Dragon while party damages the BRD. :*When the Bard is at 30%, all are to disengage and RDM sleeps. :*Party then takes on the WAR and kills him while RDM Sleeps and Gravities the BRD Dragon. :*Finish off the BRD. I'd recommend a BRD, but the above strategy enable it to be defeated relatively safely with a RDM instead. --Daniel 06:43, 30 June 2006 (PDT) I should clarify that the above is wrong. The dragons get stronger when they use their 2hour. They do not get stronger below a certain percent, or when the other dragon dies, or anything else. Only when they use their 2hour. --Narol 22:04, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Like other KSNMs added at the same time, I believe the strength increase is triggered by the use of its 2hr. In all my runs, we have opted to kill the WAR first, because an enhanced BRD is much easier to deal with. --Aurikasura 18:15, 28 August 2006 (EDT) Successful Strategy Party Setup : 75 Pld/War : 75 Blm/Whm : 75 Whm/Blm : 75 Rdm/Blm : 75 Rng/??? : 71 War/Nin (misc. dd) This is not the ideal setup, merely the one I had. Another 75 ranger instead of a 71 Warrior would be far superior, but this can work. Battlefield Setup A long, wide valley curves to the right, leading to a large pit containing the dragonians. The warrior (Berserker) is on the left. He dies first. This long valley is key to winning the fight, so make sure to utilize it. Because the fight lasts 30 minutes, you have some time to screw around a little, and have some freedom to use your 10-minute job abilities (elemental seal, convert, divine seal) without having to hold them in reserve. Step 1: Berserker USE FOOD. Yes, it will be dispelled by the minstrel at some point in the fight, but it doesn't matter. Buy cheap 30 minute food. Every little bit helps. Boiled crab, meat mithkabobs, melon pie, w/e you happen to get your hands on. +Int for redmages is a good idea, especially if you don't have many enfeebling merits. Once you reach the main battle area, Black Mage readies Elemental Seal and casts Sleepga II on the Minstrel. Paladin enters battlefield, walks between wall and Berserker, provokes and engages the Berserker, and pulls it towards wall. Ranger needs to STAY OUT OF AOE while laying down tons of damage (as do mages), and Red Mage makes sure the thing is gravitied and bio'd (Ranger WILL pull hate, no matter how awesome as the Paladin is), try to stick slow and paralyze on there too if you have time. Black Mage and Red Mage need to make sure Minstrel stays asleep in between booms and debuffs (respectively). Blackmage ran to back of pit (opposite exit), and redmage stayed near whitemage and within range of paladin and warrior to help with cures. Refresh order was pld > blm > whm, purely out of the order they entered the pit and ran out of range. After about 20-40 seconds, the Berserker should be dead (if he isn't, you did something horribly wrong). Minstrel's defence, attack, and evasion will double when berserker dies, but thats okay, he's not laying out Mighty Strikes on you. KEEP HIM SLEPT while the mages and paladin get mp back. THE WHITE MAGE MUST HAVE FULL MP. Red mage's MP is inconsequential, make damn sure everyone has their mp maxed asap, you can always convert later. Step 2: Minstrel Make sure everyone's mp is good, then go ahead fighting the bard. Paladin should be between dragonian and exit, prepared to flee when needed. Whitemage make sure you're far enough up that you can cure paly if he were to run back a bit. PROTECT. When voidsong goes off, the paladin needs protect back up, and he probably doesn't have the mp to do it himself. Either whitemage or redmage needs to get it on him asap, either decide beforehand or just both do it in case one is in the middle of casting a spell or is gravitied and out of range, or w/e. HATE. I shouldn't really need to explain this, but it comes up in parties a lot for some reason. The paladin needs to be the focus of the dragonian's hatred. Spend a few seconds holding back your awesome zomg attack. Just a few seconds. Its not hard. Everyone else needs you to not have hate, so dance yours right below the paladins. At this point in the game, you should know how to do that easily. Now, its a paladin, so you don't hafta hold back TOO much. Just a smidge. Gravity Gravity Gravity! Don't spend your elemental seal on it, but this is a very important part of this fight. When things start hurting (the mages' mp, the paladin's face, the ranger's face), the paladin needs to get his ass outta dodge, and he needs those few extra steps gravity provides. Dragonians do run slower than PCs, but the paladin's back will be turned and without his shield those hits are gonna hurt. Speaking of Gravity, the whitemage needs to make sure the paladin doesn't have gravity on him, as the need to kite could come at a moments notice (and maybe divine seal it). When the paladin begins to kite it, nows the redmage's time to Elemental Seal + Sleep II. Mages rest up, paladin runs his ass down the valley and rests. The sleep will last quite a while, so everyone should be near 100% when it wakes up. The Redmage now needs to make sure the minstrel is Gravitied at all times, and should it happen to resist the Gravity, you Sleep II it. The DDs now beat the crap out of it as it either tries to kill the paladin or them. When DDs get hate, blackmage and redmage need to try to sleep it as the paladin gets hate back (blackmage should have his elemental seal back at this point). Again, don't forget Gravity; its practically bound when it has this on. DISPEL THORNSONG. It really really sucks. If you see thornsong go off, and don't see the redmage dispelling it, un-lock and turn around. 100 points of damage per hit can really hurt, especially if you're /nin or mnk. In fact, dispel every now and again just to make sure it didn't put an etude up when you weren't looking, cause Thornsong is the last thing to get dispelled. You dont wanna waste 10 seconds of DD getting punctured. Don't be shy with 2 hours. If things ARE going horribly, horribly wrong, you DO have 2hrs sitting around doing nothing; invincible, manafont, chainspell + gravity/thunderIII/cure4/sleep II (as the case may be), eagle eye shot... something has screwed up, so use your 2 hour to correct it (if you can). --Koehdeth 10:45, 31 January 2007 (EST) Kite Strategy My linkshell found a new way to do this, it requires a Summoner, and a regular 5 person party setup, what we did is the summoner summoned Carbuncle, and kited the Minstrel dragon, and the other 5 members (with a Dispeller) killed the Berserker dragon, after it was dead, the summoner stayed in the BC arena, and then the Minstrel Dragon came to the BC arena, and the party kills it (moved from main page by:) --Sabishii 19:36, 19 June 2007 (CDT) Duo Strategy Successfully duoed as 75 BLM/WHM and 75 RDM/NIN. Could likely be done with RDM/NIN and RDM, BLM, or SCH as the second job. We had good gear but nothing exceptional (HQ Staves being the only notables used in this fight). Recommended that you nuke in Elemental Skill gear and have Elemental Skill merits since these dragons can be a little resistant. BLM casts Elemental Seal + Sleep II on the Minstrel. RDM casts gravity on Berserker and immediately uses Chainspell. RDM and BLM both work to nuke down the Berserker before the Minstrel wakes, using Bind to allow the RDM to use Convert. The Minstrel is killed using a Bind + Gravity + Nuking strategy while kiting up and down the ramp. Use sleep on the Minstrel in case of emergency, but be aware you will only get 1 or 2 before resistance is too high. Use Holy Waters quickly if hit with curse. Very similar to the duo strategy many use on the Brothers ENM. Misc Just did this KSNM and got a Ram Horn instead of any Dragon Heart/Dragon blood.--Guilt 18:52, 15 September 2007 (CDT) We just got both Dragon Meat and Dragon heart from this KSNM, so it is possible to get more than one dragon item from this. -- Shokun 20:30, 27 January 2008 (GMT) Just did this tonite got both the earring and an adaman ingot on same run so might be one to two of instead of just one of, anyone else confirm this? --Luciendar of Siren 06:38, 11 January 2009 (UTC)